


You Know It's Not Healthy

by Eww22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Obsession, Off-screen Relationship(s), Pale Prostitution, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pregnancy, Prostitution, Sadstuck, Secrets, Short, Unrequited Love, guilty, people using, whore house, xeno weirdness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eww22/pseuds/Eww22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don't know how your life ended up like this, well you do, but you like to pretend that you don't....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You're Addicted

Your name is Karkat Vantas and you don't know how your life ended up like this, well you do, but you like to pretend that you don't. You're barely 12 sweeps old, working two jobs and currently trying to get another one. Your downfalls are a hectic sleeping schedule, terrible temper, and a mildly obsessive personality. This combination tends to not be too great of a mix and you know that from how many places you've been fired from. Money can get so tight that you sometimes have to go without a lot of things, hell you've had to use dish soap to wash your hair for over two weeks strait before. Not that you minded, it worked so much better than the stuff that you got from the 99€ store. You now commonly use it to now wash sobor slime after you wake up.

  
You also thank what ever god out there that allowed you the lucky break of finding a cheap room for rent otherwise you'd be living on the street, not that you mind at all. You've done it before.

Someone might wonder how you could be so broke when you have two jobs, after all you're work almost non-stop at the loading dock and you're working most nights cleaning and tending to highblood and rich human estates. How the fuck did you end up like this?  
It's because of him. And of course it couldn't be just any him. It is the stupid overly chipper buck toothed boy that you pay a visit to every time you have a break at work, and not just pay as in just going over there, but you have to pay cold hard dollar cash just to see him. That's right, you Karkat Vantas spend all your good hard earned money for a prostitute, and the sad thing is, is that you don't even get sex. Every pay day you visit a human pale prostitute. Of course he does do other quadrants as well, but because of your 'gender' he denies you any red or black affections.

It's sickening right? You work your ass off just for a few paps from someone that doesn't even know what their doing. It's not like he's even that great, he can actually get pretty sloppy, but you can't help it. You just want him. It's an addiction and he's your fix. He's what makes you work so hard, what makes life worth living for you. It's stupid, isn't it? That even though you crave more passionate touches that all you are allowed are little caresses, you ache for the contact with him that you fear with everyone else. It's pathetic how most times when you are in his arms you like to close your eyes and pretend that those gentle paps and hushed words are red instead of the sugary pale that he sells to you.  
It must make you look so foolish that you feel so much pity for someone that isn't even of the same species. That doesn't understand what they are really selling. The species that are known to be shamefully flirtatious in all quadrants without even knowing it. Soft, pink, and so fragile, it's hard not to fall under their spell. To not believe that all those acts of affection are really just for you, that the vulnerability they display is not them feeling comfortable and trusting you, that it's not for you alone. Maybe that's why your friends got sucked up into these creatures. So enticed by them that they become absorbed and obsessed. Just like you have. You had always been curious about them when you were young, but only because they bled and shown the same blasphemous color you did.

Terezi was the one that showed you this little back ally whore house. Introduced you to the owner who gave you a free taste of what humans could make you feel, and that's when you met him. He was the only one available at the time, since you refused to do anything other than pale, not wanting to expose your color even though it was just like theirs. You felt like you were cheating on your current moirail at the time, but those guilty feelings didn't last long once you were in his bed.

At first he infuriated you, if anything you felt like it was all a cruel and sad joke. Things were turning pitch fast. How disgusted you were with him. It was hate at first sight. He was loud, not as loud as you but still loud, he was ignorant, with a smile made you want to grind his face into the dirt just to see if you could smudge out the white shine of those teeth that were too big for his mouth, Every time you would curse at him he would giggle! He would fucking giggle and grin in a way that made you red in the face. He was happy, inviting, open to you, and most of all so positively bright that you are kinda surprised that you aren't as blind as Terezi just from being within 20 feet of him. He was everything you weren't all rolled up into one and some how you ended up pitying him so much that you did't think you could live without him.

You still don't think you could, which is why every week you keep coming back. To keep inhaling his scent as you rest in his lap and spew out all of your problems while he pets your hair and fondles your horns until you are a whimpering, purring mess. You soak up as much as you can, trying to get more of him, you want so much more of him, but his restrictions keep you from that. You'd do anything for a chance to kiss those pale pink lips of his, but you know you never will be able to. Especially not now.

From the information that you heard from a devastated Vriska, another who had fallen under his spell, he's going to retire. Why? Because his female human matesprit is expecting. At first you didn't understand what she was expecting, a break up, you hoped, but the day when you became that lucky is when you should start picking numbers for the lottery. After a bit of research and a few nosy questions, you too became just as devastated as spider bitch. She was pregnant, something you nor any other troll can ever become.

There is a reason why trolls and humans cannot be fully invested in each other, and it was because of a humans drive to reproduce and care for their offspring. An adult troll had nothing to do with their own young, so much so that most didn't know who they were descended from, or who they were an ancestor to, so most didn't know how to react when their human lover came with an additional package from a lover before them.

You don't know what you're going to do. Any chances that you have had to try to make him fall in love with you are gone, not that you ever had a chance, but they were even more gone now. Pregnant you heard is a big thing for humans and from what you have heard from him it's a binding thing as well. He's seems so excited though, every time he talks about it in one of your jams he seem to can't get enough of being a 'dad'. God he's so stupid, can't he see that this physically pains you?  
This is so stupid, why do you keep coming back? Why do you keep coming back even though you know that one day, a day that is in the very realistic near by future, that he won't be there? You know that he's going to be gone, that you'll have to quit him cold turkey.

You should ease off, let him go, keep your money for fucks sake and use it on something useful, but each paycheck makes you come back. He's an addiction and even though you tell people you don't need it, that you can quit any time you want, each visit is met with the same thoughts. One more time, one more time and that's it, one last time before he's gone.

Today might be the last day, but at least you can just pretend one more day that he is yours and that you still have a sliver of a chance with the stupid, chipper, overly giggly boy known as John Egbert.


	2. You know you're only making it worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pregnant -not so- girlfriend

Your name is Rose Lalonde and sometimes you feel bad for your dear friend with the goofy smile. Especially now when he rests his head on your stomach and tries to listen to the life that now resides inside of it.

Why do you feel bad? Well, because you're using the boy in front of you for purposes that you should be ashamed of, but can't quite bring yourself to be. You want to leave him but you just can't quite bring yourself to, no matter how readily the bags inside of your closet are for you to just stuff your belongings in and go. He's good to you, he takes care of you, fuck, he was more excited about this baby than you could ever be. Sometimes you think you should just stay, since for one he makes good money, which leaves you able to stay at home and write your novels, he's a whore so there is no doubting his ability to get you off with all the practice he's had, and he always comes home and tends to you, especially now that you're pregnant.

You want to leave him. Why? Because you can't look at him as anything more than your dearest friend. You've never felt feelings for him in the romantic manner. Every time you kiss he's the one that takes the intuitive to go in for it. Usually you have to get drunk to let him touch you and there has been more than one occasion that you've called out the wrong name. He never gets mad though since he must be used to hearing other names from the people he provides his services to after all.

You really should feel bad, but you aren't able to. Even when after he leaves for work and you hear the door opening again on a timely schedule when your true lover comes in.  
You don't feel a shred of shame when you notice that they both give you the same smile when they see you, when you notice both of them ponder curiously as they touch your stomach, but you also can't help notice the differences. You don't call the wrong name when you're making love to her, you can kiss back without it feeling wrong, you can express yourself with her and when you talk about your books there is some understanding there instead of that goofy grin that comes out every time he doesn't know what's going on.

You try to justify yourself by saying that since he fools around with other people at work you should be able to as well, but you know that this is different from what he's doing and what you're doing. You aren't hurt knowing that he gets paid to sleep and care for other people. He will be hurt when he finds out that you gave your love to someone else for free.

Although, you kinda do feel bad in a way, because you know for certain that this baby isn't theirs. You know because for one, Kanaya can't get you pregnant due to the fact that she's a troll, and John? Well before you got pregnant, you and John always used condoms. When you first found out you panicked and decided to hastily fuck John and 'forget' the condom. After all, he would be heart broken knowing that in one of your drunken hazes at the bar you had a one night stand in the bathroom stall.

Aren't you a cunt? You wanted to keep your friend and your stability so bad that you actually lied and tried to make it seem like it was his. If he wasn't such a gullible dumb fuck you know he would have never believed that you were pregnant the next day. It's impossible to get knocked up over night after all. You thought he would panic and make a scene. Part of you kinda hoped he would fall for it while another part wished that he might kick you out himself, so that you could still seem innocent and say that it was his fault and seem like the victim if anything went to shit.  
You didn't count on him crying though or hugging you like you just saved his life by handing over the cure to his cancer. You didn't count on him instantly buying baby clothes and getting books on parenting. If anything you thought that he would help pay to help you get rid of it.

You don't want this baby, you don't want him as a lover, but you don't want to loose everything you worked so hard for. Kanaya can tolerate you being with him, since she simply see's him as a moirail for you, but you don't think she can handle it if she knew that you gave in at the bar and fucked some random guy there. She didn't mind that you were pregnant, more fascinated and excited as well. She told you that she expected that this would happen since you were a human told you that she was prepared to take on responsibility and help you out the best she could. You have never been so happy in your life.

For now, you plan on staying here in this house. Resting for as long as you can. Kanaya informed you that she was ready for you when ever you were to come to her home, or should you say 'hive'. She was preparing a nursery for you it seemed, so you could leave any time. Perhaps you should, especially since John seems to be quitting his profession at the inter-species brothel. For now though you'll stay and reap the affections that are showered upon you.

Your name is Rose Lalonde and you are an awful friend and lover, but at least you know that as long as you keep your mouth shut you can seem like a good one.


	3. You Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bro

Your name is Dirk Strider and you have most likely fucked yourself over. Of course you couldn't have fuck yourself like any other guy and lose your money on shitty things like gambling. You wouldn't mind if you lost all your money since you can make it easily once again. You are set on all things money, since you do own one of the most well known inter-species whore houses in the state, along with several well paying pornographic websites (all of which are funded generously by your faithful fans and few fellow sponsors of different porn sites), and you make a killing off of the erotic sex toys that you produce. No it couldn't be something normal you screwed yourself over for. No, you fucked yourself, by fucking your half brother's little sister.

Of course, she's not your sister, not fully since it's only by name. You and Dave have the same mother, while him and her have the same father. It's kinda weird you guess, but at least you can say that you aren't some sick fucker that gets frisky with his own blood sister. Although you do want to fuck your blood brother and that's the reason why this happened in the first place.

It had been a one time thing, you couldn't help yourself. Alone at the bar, drinking away your pain with over priced liquor, and spewing your sorrows with slurring words on the dirty counter. You weren't so buzzed that you didn't miss her when she sat on the other side of the bar in a booth with a few trolls while taking shots and having a laugh. At first you had to squint thinking it was Dave in a skirt, the thought having made you perk up in more ways than one, but it was only her you realized after you actually started walking towards her. You didn't stop, your body was on a mission and your brain failed to deliver the retreat message.

They have the same rounded face, you noticed as you started up a conversation; they have that little up turn at the end of their nose giving them the look of a little pixie, you observed when you had scooted closer to her in her booth; the same quirk in their lips in the smug grin, when you began to touch her thigh; the exact same cow lick on the back of their neck, you regarded as your fingers tickled the back of her neck when you pulled her in for a kiss, if they hadn't been barely a couple weeks apart you would have swore that they were twins.They were alike right down to the small happy trail on their stomach and the swim bottom tan lines. She was just like him, only difference was the name, clothes, eyes, and the gender.

You groaned his name as you pinned her tilted quivering hips to the bathroom sink. Gripped the back of her hair to make it look shorter while taking her from behind. At one point you gave her your pointed glasses to wear to make her look more like him. Purple lipstick smeared across your body and over both of your mouths. You should have left her alone, but you couldn't help it. You came with your head buried in the back of her of her neck, sobbing softly as she peeled herself from the mirror. You cleaned yourself off while she fixed her skirt and you had walked out just before she ran to the toilet and vomited from too much booze.

When you had gotten home you threw up a couple of times as well to rid yourself of the feeling. Next morning you woke up to a killer hangover and decided to forget that it ever happened. Blamed everything on the alcohol and got yourself a glass of water and an aspirin. It wasn't like you would ever see her again.  
Of course that couldn't happen, because two and a half weeks later one of your best workers came in tugging along an unwilling Rose, that's right your brother's little sister. The big grinning fool announcing her pregnancy to everyone while she blushed and looked away. You knew it almost instantly, that look in her eyes, the posture and guilt that she hid so well behind a small smile.

She could have slept with other men, could have had more one night flings, it could have been his, and you tried to convince yourself this as you watched everyone crowding around to give congratulatory highfives to the oblivious 'father'. You knew though. You didn't have that kind of luck on you, it was yours. You knocked up your brothers little sister. She was completely clueless to it as well. You knew because when you approached her she seemed to have no recollection of the night or at least made it seem like she didn't. You dry heaved into the toilet later that night for a good couple hours. You got a few bottles of vodka after that to try to calm yourself down.

What will you do? You can't come out and say anything, if you did it would be obvious that you were coherent enough to know who she was when you fucked her. If you said nothing you could get by it scott free, but what if they found out somehow? Maybe the kid would come out with a big goddamn sign with the DNA test results? Fuck, it was ridiculous, but you were terrified. You didn't want to be a father yet, but you couldn't say anything about it. You had no choice, from the way John was talking they were keeping it. Now you have to live with the fact that there will now be something out there that is a sign of your dirty little secret. A living breathing proof of your unhealthy attraction to your little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I finished another chapter. I took a little on this one, very busy. Christmas was crazy, good things though, all good things.  
> What character next? I think I wanna do Vriska but I dunno, maybe John? Back to Karkat? I dunno. :D


	4. Well that sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meenah

Your name is Meenah Peixes and you have many loves in your life. Gold is a main one, adored all over your mansion in statues and other artifacts that you have come to obtain as either gifts, things you've bought, or things you've conned out of others; fish puns is another one, you can never get enough; body mods, which you happen to have plenty of in terms of piercings and tattoos; and money, which you have plenty of but always strive for more. You're 'hooked up' and everyone knows it. You strive for luxury and you relish in it. You have everything that you could ever want in material possessions. You make yourself happy, although recently your loves haven't been making you as happy.  
You know why you've been off, why polishing your prizes or counting your hard earned clams hasn't been truly lifting your spirits. You have been bitten by the goddamn love bug and even though you denied it to yourself you can't deny it anymore. You've flushed and it's with the short, stubby, firecracker, loud mouth that cleans your on shore house. That's right, you pity the cleaning guy. Sure, you've had plenty of flings before with your staff, it didn't matter to you, you paid them and you could milk your moneys worth. A lot of times they would come to you cause they knew that you'd give them a pretty tip if they played their cards right.  
You don't want that with him though, you actually don't quite know what you want with him, but you want more than just a fling. There is something that draws you to him. Perhaps it's the way he talks, the way he carries himself like he owns your house rather than just works in it, maybe it's the way he gets down on his hands and knees to polish your floor, the determination that wrinkles his brow, and the spite that follows along with every scrub he does. He's angry at the world, he's tired, and he works like it's his only purpose in life. He ignores you when you come into the room. Only speaking when you chirp a few choice words at him, but when he starts he can't stop, and you adore that. He get's shy with your forwardness and often distracts himself with more work while going on long rants the whole time. You want nothing more than to lay with him and see what makes him tick, what makes him purr, what makes him melt, and more so what makes him squirm. You want him under you and above you. You want to follow him to the ends of the world and you want to take him with you when you conquer it. It gets rather confusing, but that's what seems to happen with all your quadrants.  
Yup, you want him in a god damned quadrant, although what confuses you most is you don't know which one would fit him best or even if you can actually make up your mind and stick to just one. You sure as hell want to pail the little fucker unconscious, but you also kinda wanna smooth out the lines of his worrying, you want to comfort him and listen to his problems and ask why he seems so tired all the time, but you also wanna tease him and make him bristle and get loud and lash out. You want him, but you don't know what to do with him. You feel like kissing him and holding his hands. You want to kiss one of his nubby horns and watch him flush bright with color.  
You don't actually know his blood color, he's still so young, which makes your feelings so wrong, his eyes haven't even filled in yet. You haven't even fully touched him yet, so you can't just tell by his body temperature. You know he's a low blood though since he works for you. Judging by his eyes though he has to be a little more up on the hemospectrum since he can't be that old and still not have color in his gray irises. Perhaps a mustard? Although you have caught a hint of a darker shade against his cheeks before so perhaps he holds chocolate in his veins, you didn't really get a good look. You wanna know what he is. You wanna know him more and more. You invite him over a lot, you have him work double shifts, you pay him extra just because, and you found yourself baking for him and trying to get him to eat your pastries. You're trying harder than you should, you're royalty for crying out loud! He still has you on your knees though, begging him for more and more every time he comes in for work.  
God, your confusing yourself, but he's confusing you more. He's not like the others who would die just to get a chance at the luxury you offer. He doesn't want your things and he works for every paycheck that you give him personally every week. You hate that you're supposed to be the heiress, but you can't even function properly enough to make an actual move on him. He makes you so mad and you want to fire him and make him go away but then you see him. Little hands picking up after you and just working so hard even though you wouldn't mind if he just sat around all day. Your tongue gets foolish when he's around and you forget about everything and you just feel that want again. The need to see him and be with him. To hear his long spews and to see him get worked up over nothing. It never goes away.  
Today you noticed something was off about him. You knew there was something wrong as soon as he walked through the door. The sunken look in his eyes, so distant as he dusted your statues, his fire like a simmering coal that was on it's last breath as he barely had enough heat to sweep the floor with the veracity that he usually does. You approached like a fool, using the fond nicknames you had made up for him to try and put that usual spark back in his eyes, but he brushed you off. Leaving you cold and to yourself as he moved on to the next room, but you kept pushing for more. The cake you baked for him that morning never got brought up in your one sided conversation with him since you keep egging him on to try to get something out of him. You had hoped to get him to tell you what's wrong, but you were left with silence. You feel hurt when he doesn't want to talk to you, when he rushes off and doesn't take the tip you try to bribe him with, and he shoots down your attempts at trying to make him stay a little longer than usual when it's almost time for him to leave. You get mad when he shouts at you and tells you to back off. He tells you to stop trying to be his moirail and matesprit, he tells you no and you start throwing things when you become overwhelmed, you're not used to being rejected. You start shouting back, throwing a tantrum from hell and you're not sure what's happening until you're on top of him, having backed him up and pinned to one of the benches one of your fish tanks, holding his wrists above his head, and moving your lips against his. Then you're on your ass, nose leaking fuchsia and throbbing from his headbutt while he makes a break for it and runs out the door faster than you thought possible of someone with such short legs. You sit there for a while, letting realization run over you before you start screaming making a few of your other servants rush in to see what was wrong. You shove one of them and then make beeline for one of your many kitchens and focus your mind on a new cake. Whipping eggs and flour and butter cream until your muscles are sore in your arms. Your tears coloring the batter pinkish. If you hadn't have snapped the mixing bowl in your vicious trembling grip, you're pretty sure the cake would have been big, fluffy and smooth. You only managed to save about half a baking pan full while the rest ended up all over the floor and all over you. In the end you strip leave dirty clothes and unbaked cooking batter on the kitchen floor. The other maids will clean up after you while you go soak in the tub that's bigger than most lowblood hives. You're in there for hours, breathing in the warm water through your gills while staring off into the steam. You don't want to come out ever again. You really fucked up and no amount of money or polishing is going to fix this. You feel disgusted with yourself when you masturbate to the after taste of his lips on your tongue and leave the bathwater after it's tinted with more of your color. You'll call him tomorrow and tell him you'll give him a raise if he comes in. If not you'll find a way to get him back, you have to.


	5. You smell sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Egbert

You're name is John Egbert and you have an almost perfect life! You make lots of money right now, have a ton more money saved up in your bank account, have your own house, a girlfriend who just admitted to you that she was pregnant, and you are currently looking into getting a better job. You've had quite a few promising interviews and you look forward to anything you can get. If you're gonna be an honest man you have to actually get a career that doesn't depend on you selling your body. Just imagining going to your future kid's career day at school and saying that you're an exotic worker kinda makes you cringe. It's not like you don't like your job though, it's just you want to be something that your soon to be son and/or daughter can be proud of.

You want to be a better person and right now you are a good person, but to be a good man you have to work harder to make your growing family proud. You are planning on proposing to your girlfriend and making her your wife as soon as the opportunity presents it's self. It's a little nerve wracking, but you know that she's going to say yes. You've been together ever since you could remember, introduced by your parents when you were just tiny babies, and you've been together ever since. You love her more than anything and you know it's pretty sappy, but you still get butterflies in your stomach when you come home knowing that she's there. It's like the day hasn't really started until you're with her and she's in your arms again. Of course she feels the same way about you too, so it's obvious that she's going to say yes.

Lately though you've noticed something different. Every time you come home or get to work you feel a little off, like something's wrong. You've asked Rose about it a few times, if perhaps it feels a little colder to her and she always declined. Perhaps it's in your head, but you feel like you might be being watched. You really must be imagining things though, cause you're pretty sure a stalker would have made themselves known by now. All of your other stalkers came to you after at least a week of following you, so this month long feeling should be nothing. Paranoia or anxiety getting to you. Right?

It was on the day that one of your favorite clients came in crying did you regret never telling anyone. It had been just like any other day at first, having a few light customers that wanted to play redrom, but you mostly ended up just talking and joking around with them in the end. It had been rather slow and a little boring really. You were on break when a certain nubby horned troll burst in through the front doors and demanded to see you. You didn't actually see him come in, but Mr. Strider called you out to say it seemed a bit urgent and you were needed right away. After telling you the situation and what had happened you were more than happy to meet the troll in your room or 'office' like most of the workers around here call their rooms.

You were barely through the door before Karkat, who had been waiting in the room for you, latched onto you trembling and began blubbering out words in Alterainian. You were shocked to say the least since you were always the one that had to coax him into letting you touch him or even to get him to talk to you. The words were alien to you in the soft rumbles, clicks, and chirps, but after almost 5 years of working with trolls you've learned to pick up a few words. Mostly curse words of course but others as well. By what your putting together he thinks he's fucked up something. Like really screwed himself over, something about being pushed or shoved and a clean house. Money? You're not even sure, but you close and lock the door behind you. Coax him to come sit with you on the comfort pile in the corner of room and let him cry.

When you were hired you were always told that you were more than a whore. You're a temporary friend and therapist when these guys need it. You know this is true, especially at times like this when you pet his hair and let him nuzzle into your neck, listening to his rapid breathing that he is trying to get under control. His fists are balled up into your shirt behind you refusing to let go. You shoosh him with your other hand, caressing his cheek and wiping away stray tears that you're pretty sure are going to stain your shirt. A hum rumbles in your chest for him, it's the closest thing you can do to mimicking a moirails comforting purr. When he finally starts to calm down enough you begin to slowly work your way to his horns. The first quiet sob comes out and your fingertips press into his hornbed, making him go limp against you. You coax him to make those adorable broken purrs of his that always remind you of your fathers old put together Chevy by stroking the velvety surface at the base.  
You place a small kiss against one of his horns, a common gesture that moirails often do, you use the hand that was on his head to lift his chin so you could look him in the eyes.  
"Are you okay?" you ask in a warm tone. His watery puffy eyes simply stare into yours, those gray orbs darting back and forth as if he couldn't decide which part of your face to focus on the most.  
"No," he croaked, the first English word to come out of his mouth in this session. "I'm not okay. I... I just, my fucking job. She... She tried to..." His mouth clenched and his eyes dart downwards. You stroke his cheek with your thumb to get him to relax again. You're starting to get really worried. "Why, fuck, why do you have to-?" he didn't finish his sentence, he simply looked away again. "Are you really leaving?" Before you could even answer he blurted out, "Will I ever see you again?"  
Truthfully you didn't know what to really say, you never really thought about the people you would leave behind. You had grown quite attached to many of your customers, you could even call them friends even though you're not supposed to.  
"Of course!" you smiled at him, pulling him back to you in a friendly hug. "I'm leaving, but that doesn't mean we can't stop seeing each other." You're not supposed to do this, you know that you are supposed to leave work at work but the look on his face and the way his usual scowl just twitched upward when you looked down at his face. Pressed up against your chest with tears in his eyes. You're not gay or anything, but you've always found him really cute, like in a feisty puppy kinda way. You shouldn't, you really shouldn't because you know you're going to get in trouble, but you detach yourself from his grip, quickly scampering off to the night stand that holds all of the stuff that you might need during your visits with customers. You take a strip of paper, scribble your number on it and come back to hand it to him after flopping back down next to him in the pile "Here. This is my phone number. I'm not supposed to do this, but you're special to me, so text me anytime and you can call me if you have any more problems." You know your probably blushing really hard right now, but you can't help but grin. "I'll charge you only half price!" Of course your joking. 

The way he holds the piece of paper makes you feel flattered. Never in your life did you think just a cell phone number would make someone like him smile. True it was only a little one, but it's still a smile coming from Mister Crabbypants himself!

The next hour seemed to fly by in just the blink of an eye and your time is up with him. In that time he tells you everything that happened with his work and you're really worried about him. She tried to force herself on him and that's wrong, even if she is a girl! You give him the best advice that you can to go talk to the police. You hope he'll take it, but by the way he sounds you doubt he will. Maybe you can put in an anonymous report for him, you think about it it the rest of the day and before you know it you're headed out and begin walking home.  
You live really close to work only about a 20 minute walk, 15 if you really get your legs moving though, but you like to take your time and enjoy yourself. You think you'll ask Rose what she thinks, she's really good at stuff like this. Perhaps she could even talk to Karkat and figure this thing out.

Speak of the devil because when you check your phone there is a new number that has texted you. All caps typing saying that it's Karkat. How cute. You busy yourself with a text back to him. You press send and get ready to put your phone back into your pocket when you hear something coming towards you rather quickly. You turn towards the sound, but you don't have time to look because someone is forcing you down. Sweet smelling cloth is over your mouth and nose and you try to scream, but you can't. You struggle, but your not strong enough. You reach up and you manage to knock something off of their face during your struggle. The last thing you registered before your vision went fuzzy and you faded off were the dark glasses that were laying on the concrete.


	6. You broke it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus Ampora

Your name is Cronus Ampora and it's really hard to be you and no one understands. Before you, you hold onto your only pair of glasses both lenses shattered beyond repair. Of course you have things like contacts, but at the moment you can't really get a hold of those since you're currently about 8 miles from home, your motorcycle is about half a mile that way, and you can't legally ride without your glasses and you couldn't ride anyway since you also have an unconscious human body under your right arm.

What are you doing with this limp human body? Of course anyone would want to know what a nice guy like yourself is doing with him. Right now if someone asks you, you're simply just saying that the kid couldn't hold his liquor and just passed out drunk so you're taking your good friend home to recover since you're a pretty sweet dude. Although you haven't been asked yet, but when someone does you're sure to get their number. Actually though, you have no idea what you're doing with him. A friend that you owe a favor to just asked you to get the kid, gave you the tools to do it, and so you did it.

Looking down at the kid you wondered what he might have done to her to make her so mad. You don't know and you really don't care. He must have deserved it anyway. What you're hoping for is for this guy to be your ticket into scoring some cheeks and some kudo points. You're after all doing something super nice for them, it's only right that you are properly rewarded for your good deeds.

Shifting the kid under your arm you replace your glasses upon your face again. They might be shattered, but they still have some places where you can see out of. You actually can't see without them. Especially when it's this dark out. Unlike most trolls you actually don't have very good night vision since your pupils don't dilate to their full proper size in the dark. If it was brighter you could go without them, but for now you must trudge forward since you really don't know how long this kid is going to be knocked out for and you really don't wanna get elbowed in the face again. He already ruined your glasses, you should have taken them off before the whole thing happened, who knew he would be that strong?. At least you know where you're going and it isn't too far off at the moment.

You only really start getting a bad feeling at the cross walk while waiting for the sign to go. A middle aged human woman standing next to you can't seem to keep her eyes off of you. At first you think that maybe it's because she can't believe what a handsome young gentleman you are, but when you glance off to the side to watch her admire you, you find her face all contorted in disgust and concern while looking at the boy that you are currently carrying backwards like a sack of potatoes. You suddenly feel very nervous and that knot in your throat just got really uncomfortable.  
"Umm..." You coughed sheepishly, your cheeks flush and your ear fins folding in a nervous manner, "Kid couldn't hold his liquor, so I'm just bein' a-" a chirp from from the light on the other side of the road interrupted you before you could finish your nice guy spew and she more than quickly took the opportunity to cross in a hurried walk before you could even finish. How rude, couldn't she see what an extraordinary guy you are? Not everyone could find it in the kindness of their hearts to take someone home after being a fool all night at a bar! Well, none of that is true, but that's the story you would have told, although, looking down at how he was just folded over uncomfortably under your arm you guess it did look rather bad. This was not the position you carry someone in. 

You cross the street and find a good bench to set him on to rearrange him to drape over your back while his arms hang over your shoulders while you hold up his thighs around your hips. You find that in this position you have to make sure to bend over a little bit otherwise his limp body falls back. You realize this out after the 4th try, but no one seen you do your awkward little dance with balance so you're in the clear. You start to regret putting him on your back after a good 5 minutes of walking when you feel a bit of his drool dampen your neck. You could ignore it at first, but then it began gathering enough to begin to slither down the line of your neck and oh so sickeningly drizzle over and caress the gills that are on the lower part of where your neck and collarbone meet. Do... Do you taste garlic coming through your gills? Oh god you can taste it in your breath! After learning this new information about your anatomy and dropping him for the 5th time you end up carrying him bridal style the rest of the way.

Giving your signature three knock pound you let yourself in without much trouble. Everyone here is used to seeing you bumming around and they were already expecting you. You head strait to the lounge and drop the boy on one of the padded benches before taking a seat and relaxing as well. You tuck your glasses away for safe keeping. If she seen them you know you would probably be made fun of.

"Everything went well?" the voice startled you, you barely have time to turn around and greet her before she zips right past you. Going strait for the boy next to you.

"Yeah, just peachy. Little guy barely put up a fight," she's not really listening to you while she goes to examine his face. Brushing back his dark hair before twisting his head this way and that.

"What happened to his face?" you really didn't look at it before, but he does seem to be a little scratched up and his nose got a little bloody. Awe shit. You can feel yourself sweat a bit,

"I havwe no clue howv that happened," you tried to lie, but the way she looks at you with squinted threatening eyes chokes that up, "I... May have dropped him, but c'mon it's not my fault! He's... Really vwiggly for a human, kept slippin'." She's still staring at you and you're starting to get scared. Ugh! How can a low blood make you feel so helpless? It's a little exciting.

"I asked you to bring him safe and sound. If I find anything damaged on him, you're going to pay for it 8 fold!" You hold up your hands in defense, standing up and circling around.

"I got it, I got it! Promise nothing else is hurt. So we cool for now, Baby?" You wait for a nod or something, but all you get is a wave of a hand as a dismissal while she examines him further. You decide to let yourself out before she decides to really take up her 8 fold of revenge on you cause now she is lifting up his shirt and finds the beginning signs of bruises where your stronger than average grip had left it's mark. 

You really have no idea what's going to happen to that poor kid, but you're happy that it's not you in there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I last posted, but hi! I've been working a lot lately and two jobs really take up a lot of time you know. Thanks for putting up with me this far and I promise next chapters will be more eventful.
> 
> Also if anyone has any questions feel free to ask.


End file.
